The Wandering Mind of Kikumaru Eiji
by Wildwolf
Summary: OishiEiji. Eiji thinks about his and Oishi's relationship, nearing it's six month marker. Shounen ai fluff, don't like, don't read.


**The Wandering Mind of Kikumaru Eiji**

* * *

Rating: PG

Genre: Romance

Pairing(s): Oishi/Eiji

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenipuri. I kind of wish I did, but the pros and cons are hard to measure.

Plot: Not really.

Notes: **If you don't like shounen ai and are reading this for the sake of flames, fuck off.** (Sorry for the language) Otherwise, I love you. I would propose to you, but I'm already promised to so many people. gets conked on the head

This is my first Golden Pair fic—as of late/all my Tenipuri-writing life, I've been writing Taka/Fuji (fairly difficult, in my opinion) and Yuuta/Mizu. And I really want to write a Sada/Kaoru, which I find harder than taking an SAT or ACT. But now it's Golden Pair. I like Golden Pair. It's cute. AGREE WITH ME!

I am listening to Piece by Piece (Oishi song) and Happy Song (Eiji song), both of which seem to have a positive reaction on me.

This is a short fic. I started it… early February and completed it today, 4-30.

* * *

Assuming that my planner does not lie (which it shouldn't, because I entrust it with my important dates), it had been five months and twenty-eight days since Oishi and I started dating. I mean, actual romantically dating. Our six month was in two days.

This was on my mind in Japanese Lit. that day. Haiku did not appeal to me, Oishi did. Yeah, only Oishi. I wondered briefly if Oishi liked haiku. Then I realized that he liked poetry. Then my mind wandered to what we could do for our anniversary.

_Anniversary, what an odd word. Nya… six months. Wow. I feel loved. Well, that could be because I am. Nya, I love Oishi!_

"Eiji." Fuji whispered to me. I looked blankly at him.

"KIKUMARU!" I jumped out of my seat as the teacher yelled my name.

"Hai, sensei?"

"This is the third time in my class this week, and it's only Tuesday."

"Sumimasen, sensei." I bowed. Nya, this teacher was mean! Couldn't he see that I had more important things than syllables on my mind?

"Go stand in the hallway until class is over."

My face started burning. A few students giggled at me, not brave enough to laugh aloud, lest they serve the same punishment.

I shut the door behind me and stood there. I wondered if the teacher would notice if I snuck off to watch Oishi's class—probably. I swore the old guy was a demon.

_Nya, I miss Oishi._ I bounced on my heels a little. _Hoi, this is fun._ Bounce, bounce, bounce. _My workbooks are still in the class. Ah well, Fuji will watch them for me._ Bounce, bounce. _I wonder what Oishi would say if he saw me out here._ The feet stopped bouncing.

_He'd probably think that I was an idiot or blame himself._ I frowned. _Oishi shouldn't blame himself for anything, but he does. And when he is sad or angry, it bugs the hell out of me._

_Did anyone know back then how much it hurt to have that fight with him? Back when Momoshiro got kicked off the Regulars? I was only trying to make light of the situation. Maybe I did go too far. Oishi thought so._ I started bouncing on my heels again out of agitation. _We broke up. Okay, not relationship broke up, but tennis doubles broke up, which is just as bad. We just had a big fight and didn't talk to each other. That made me sad. I love Oishi._

_Well, we got back together and that's all that counts! Six months, hoi!_

"Eiji?"

I stopped my triumphant bouncing and turned. My face reddened again, but this time it was because he was standing right there, staring at me with a pile of workbooks in his hands.

"What are you doing in the hall?" he asked sternly, though I could tell that it was affectionately as well. I could feel it. _Nya, it's Oishi! Yay, my prince in Seishun uniform has come to rescue me from the evil demon that imprisons me here! Too bad for Fuji, he can save himself. Eek, he really can, nya._

"Sensei doesn't like the fact that I keep zoning in class, nya." I grinned.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Us." I smiled wider. He smiled as well, just in a calm, kind way. He was always so calm and kind. I've also realized that my vocabulary sucks, nya. "So, what are you doing out here?"

"My sensei sent me to get these workbooks for our next class."

"Always such a good boy." I winked at him, causing him to blush_. Nya, he looks so cute when he blushes! I just want to grab onto him and not let go!_ I restrained myself. "You're every girl's dream, you know that?"

"Did you hear that from some of your classmates?"

I nodded. _Yeah, they were eyeing _my_ boyfriend. He is every girl's dream, but he's my reality, so hah!_

"You're not jealous?"

I shrugged. "Well, those same girls have made fan clubs for just about every sports player of merit in each club in our year. You should see them go on about buchou. Plus," I wrapped my arms around one of his and he couldn't react because of his load, "I know something they don't know, so I feel pretty secure." I knew Oishi better than all of them combined. Ever since our first year, back when his hair stood up everywhere and I was using my acrobatic skills to pick up tennis balls. Back when I found him reading a doubles instruction manual. Back before we even started going to our place on top of that building. _I may not know much, but at least I know you._

_After every loss, on top of the roof. I went there after we had that fight, you know. I went up there and cried by myself, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you about that because you'd worry more. So I just acted angry. That was hard to do as well, sometimes._

"Eiji?" He looked at me with a worried look. "Remembering our fight?"

I smiled again at him. "Don't worry! They say that every good relationship has to survive some trials, and hell, we've survived them all, nya!" I kissed him on the side of his mouth and let his arm go. "Now go back to class before the passing period comes."

He just smiled in his kind way; that way of his that girls fell for and made me feel like I was floating. I could tell that he wanted to rub his hand on the back of my head like he seemed to like doing after I (I suppose) looked cute or something. I may be his partner, but I don't think I'll ever know everything in his mind. "Well, jaa, Eiji."

"See you at tennis practice!" I waved to him as he walked away.

We're partners in more ways than one. How could anyone know that we would work so well together? Nya, it made my heart beat really fast. Doki-doki-doki-doki… nya…

I guess I considered myself lucky to have a kind, considerate boyfriend.

I hadn't noticed that the bell rang until Fuji woke me up. "Eiji?" He asked, holding my handbag out to me.

"Ah, arigato." I took them back.

"You seem happy."

"Oishi passed by." I grinned. All the Regulars knew. They received it with varying reactions, but all bordering on a, 'we expected it' line. Buchou didn't care, but I found an oddly triumphant feeling when he told us to run laps for talking about it instead of practicing; 'us' was Fuji, Momoshiro, Taka, Inui, and myself. Oishi was being a good boy and practicing. I think Inui cited an exact percent or something like that about something or other, but I wasn't quite paying attention. He can be a little scary with his data, nya. "And it's lunch time now, ne?" He nodded in reply. "Hoi, time for food!"

Both of us had packed our lunches, and so there really had been no reason to leave the classroom, besides that I had been exiled outside anyway. But now that teacher was gone and the next period one would come in after lunch.

We conversed on various things; mostly Fuji explained to me what I had missed. I didn't particularly care, but Fuji liked his literature. A lot of it kind of flies over my head. I usually get antsy and want to play tennis. Or see Oishi. _Nya, why not both at once?_

It hit me several times that most couples do not last too terribly long. Granted, students were not allowed to date until after high school graduation and many found it troublesome to try to hide it, but also, people tend to get tired of one another.

However, I don't think that I'll ever be tired of Oishi. Every little thing he does makes my heart beat quickly.

_Nyaa, I love him._

"Eiji?"

"Hoi?" I looked back at Fuji, who had definitely noticed that I had not been listening to him for the past five minutes.

"Are you and Oishi doing anything for your six month?" He said this quietly, though his voice was always quiet. We both had fan groups, not only in our class, but in others and they seemed to like listening in.

Our anniversary happened to fall on a Saturday this year. That meant that we did have school, but we could put off our homework until Sunday and not worry about it being late.

"We might go on a date." I took a bite of onigiri. Oishi liked it when I ate onigiri, he told me once. He said it made me look cute, especially when a grain or two of rice were left on my mouth. Then again, he had looked cute when he told me that because he had been blushing.

I wouldn't mind getting a PuriKura picture. That way, I could put it on my cell phone or something. Then I could be happy all the time.

But where could we go on a date? Possibly a movie. I knew that at some point, we would end up at our place, our place that no one else knows about. We could eat at Kawamura Sushi because the food there was good. Nyaa, I liked that food! But then the other Regulars would find out and follow us. Then they would find out secret place!

Or we could end up at either mine or his home and just talk. That would be nice. We could cuddle, I could curl up like a cat and get my head scratched. Then Oishi would laugh at me. And we could kiss…

My thoughts must have wandered again, because it was suddenly time for class again. Fuji was putting his lunch up and I jumped into it as well. Nyaa, I felt bad for leaving him without conversation!

I ended up zoning out again during class, and once again got sent into the hallway. I wondered if Oishi was having the same problems. No, probably not, because he was a good student who cared a lot about his grades. He was a lot different than me in that aspect. I was easily distracted while he could concentrate.

Perhaps that opposition, however, was why we made such good partners.

* * *

School ended. Fuji and I made out way to the clubhouse. As was now customary, Fuji went on inside and I waited for Oishi. When I saw him coming, handsomely smiling at me, I could feel my face heat up. _Nyaa, Oishi, doki-doki._

I had only once thought of myself as gay. That happened sometime within the vicinity of our fight. Other times, such as this moment, I just saw him there, smiling, and knew that I was in love with him. I could feel that I was in love, and the person that I fell for happened to be another guy. Love seemed to be up to some roll of the dice or something.

"Hoi, Oishi!" I ran to him, a smile on my face as well. Even if I wanted to, I would not be able to stop the smile.

"Eiji." He just looked at me in his way and took my hand. It was warm.

**

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, OISHI!**

**TANJOUBI OMEDETTOU!**


End file.
